Out of Control
by ultimatexbarbie
Summary: Randy's drug addiction starts to control his life and he doesn't realize it which slowly kills his relationship with his girlfriend Mickie. Is he ready to fight it or will he let it destroy his life and his relationship?
1. I - Moving On

**A/N: Hello everyone! This story is completely created by me but based in real facts: Randy Orton's drug addiction. He went through a really dark time around 2005/2006 which actually lead to an overdose of sleeping medication. After that he was suspended for 60 days. (Thankfully he overcome that addiction and he's on a much healthier state of mind). All the rest is written by me.**

**I decided to start this story around 2005, a while after he left Evolution and began to pursue his solo career. ****First chapter his mainly Randy's POV.**

After his main event match with Triple H, Randy found himself alone in his locker-room. He was still feeling every punch and every kick in his body but above all else, he felt like he did a great job. A few weeks ago, Hunter had called him saying that their feud was coming to an end at the Royal Rumble. From this moment on he was going solo. It was time to let him go so that he was able to pursue his own career. Randy knew that this day would come. He was ready for it since August when the board decided to create their feud but it was all so unbelievable. They had all been together for so long that it was so strange "being alone". Suddenly, he started to think about all the moments they spent together and what the future hold him.

_What about now?_

_What am I supposed to do with my career?_

_I should be ready for this..._

_My feud with Hunter is over as well as my connection to Evolution. I have to admit that I'm going to miss those guys. I still can't believe they took me into their wings and choose me above all the guys. It was such a rush being part of this amazing team, it felt like I was in the top of the world. Every day was a party with them *smiles*. It's so strange to know that I'm not going to be on the road with them anymore, at least not as a team. I was so used to have them around, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid._

_Yeah… 'Cause stupid is Randy Orton._

_Since that deployment from the military that everyone seems to look at me like I'm a jackass, a little boy that thinks that is better than anyone else._

_I just wished they would leave me alone!_

_Yes, I did some mistakes but it's not like I'm going to do it all over again. I finally found a place where I belong: here in the WWE. I love this… I actually care about this business and I want to create a good image. I don't want people to think I'm a ass or a brat. I don't see myself anywhere but here... I want to be successful, to have a great career, to make my family and my friends proud of me..._

_I want to prove to everyone wrong._

_It's true that Ric and Hunter kept me on line for all this time, especially Ric. He's a legend around here and he knows what he's doing. He kind of reminds me of my dad… He's always worried but I know that is to make sure I'm okay. My dad was so disapointed at me after the military thing... I could see into his eyes that he expect so much from me. That look just broke my heart. I never wanted that... I want my father to be proud of me. To look at me and say: that's my son. It's hard being away from him..._

_That's why this is so hard... Evolution always made me feel like we're family… Right now I don't really know what to do since I'm by myself._

_This is so weird… Being alone in my locker-room without Ric's laugh or Hunter's jokes… I know that this is a test for me: going solo. It's a way to see if I have what it takes and I don't screw up. I'm tired of just being Bob Orton's son, the kid that makes it 'cause of his father._

_I'm good and I'm going to prove it! I'm going to show everyone who I really am and what I am capable of._

_It's time to move on from the past and look into the future. I have no idea of what waits me but I'm going to make sure that no one forgets the name: __**Randy Orton.**_

**A/N: First chapter done! I'm sorry for being so short but I promise I will make it up to you in the next one. I also wanted to keep it simple to make sure it didn't get very confusing. I know that the addiction part is super interesting but I need to give it some background so that everyone understands the story. Please tell me what you think so far! Leave suggestions if you want :)**


	2. II - Close Connections

**A/N: In this chapter I decided to include another favorite paring of mine: Trish/Jericho. I'm totally aware that Jericho is not divorced and that they don't have any kind of intimate relationship in real life. This is just my personal wishes 'cause I love them together.**

Two weeks had passed since Randy was no longer a member of Evolution and honestly it was starting to get to him. He didn't exactly have a lot of friends in the looker-room... Everyone thought he was a prick so they didn't even bother to say "Hello".

_How can people be so shallow? They should give people a change before they start believing in stupid rumors! I'm so sick of this... Seem like no matter how I try I can't catch a break..._

Randy just melted into his looker-room chair. He was so lost into his thoughts that he didn't even noticed Jericho coming in:

_"Hey Randy, are you okay?"_

_"Ohh... Jericho. I'm fine thanks..."_

_"You don't look fine dude. I can tell something is bothering you...What's wrong?"_

_"I told you it's nothing!"_

Randy just stormed out the door leaving a speechless Jericho behind.

_"And then you want to tell me nothing's wrong? I'm not stupid kid."_

_"Kid? I'm sorry but last time I checked I was a grown up woman."_

Jericho turned around to see this beautiful figure with long blond hair and gorgeous brown eyes. It's was Trish Stratus.

_"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Trish. That wasn't for you... It was for Orton."_

_"Orton? What happened?"_

_"That's what I was trying to find out. He seemed really upset about something... I asked him what's wrong and he just yelled at me."_

_"Typical Orton. I don't think you should worry about him Chris. He's always so arrogant with people... Honestly I don't have a really good impression about him."_

Randy wasn't exactly a perfect person. He had flaws and one of them was being a lady's man. Trish had seen the way he talked to the Divas and she didn't like it. He acted like he could get any girl he wanted and for Trish, that's just rude and inappropriate.

_"Come on Trish, give the kid a break. He's not a bad guy... I guess he's just taking a little bit of advantage of his great looks."_

_"Still... I think he should act classier. Girls deserve respect you know?"_

_"I know that."_

If someone deserved to be treated with respect, that woman was Trish. Not only for her wrestling abilities and accomplishments but also for the person that she was. They had been friends for a really long time and he knew he could count on her for everything. His divorce for example. It was so painful for him and Trish was his rock during the whole process. He couldn't thank her enough.

_"Anyway, what are you doing here? Do you need something?"_

_"Oh right! I came here to ask if you want to come with me to FCW."_

_"FCW? Why?"_

_"There is someone I want you to meet. We've been to high school together and I found out that she's was training to be a wrestler like a month ago! Her name is Mickie James."_

_"I think I heard about her before. She's doing pretty well down there."_

_"I know! I'm so proud of her! We kind of lost contact after we went to college... But I'm super happy that we connected again!"_

_"Wow *surprised look* I've never seen you so excited before."_

_"Ahaha I'm sorry *giggles* It's just so good to have a familiar face around here."_

_"Okay, I'll go with you. We can have dinner together too if you want to."_

_"Sure, that seems great!"_

_"Let me just get dressed and I'll meet you at the parking lot. I'll drive *smiles*"_

_"Okay. Hurry! *smiles back*"_

As Trish left the looker-room, Jericho found himself with this big smile on his face.

_"Why are you smiling like this? It's just a date junior. Keep it together!"_

They were just friends. Why was him suddenly so happy about a simple date? Trish was definitely good looking and an amazing person. I guess he couldn't help it feeling somehow attracted to her.

_"Stop Chris... Trish is just a friend. You don't want to mess your friendship with her...It's a mistake. Just let it go..."_

Now, his face wasn't so happy anymore. He dressed his sweatshirt and packed his bag while he was trying to erase that smile of his face. He knew that he had to keep those feelings to himself. He couldn't risk losing her friendship. As he left towards the parking lot holding a serious look, Jericho also thought about the discussion he had with Orton. They weren't exactly close friends but he knew that Orton needed someone to talk to. He felt like he should help him. Jericho then decided to give him a call later that night.

**A/N: And that's it! Second chapter is here and I hope you liked it. I tried to mix some things to make the story more convincing and entertaining. Leave some reviews with your thoughts about it. Thank very much for reading it! :)**


	3. III - Small Town Girl

**A/N: As you all going to find out, Mickie shows up in this chapter. Yes I'm aware that she only debuted towards the end of 2005 and the story still takes place early in that year but to make it more realistic and interesting I had to make it like this.**

Mickie James was a small girl from Virginia with a heart full of dreams. She was raised in her parent's farm, where she had a pretty simple childhood. Mickie always had this "fireworks" personality: outgoing, loud and explosive. Her parents used to say that she was made to be in the spotlight and they were right. Even though she was raised in a small town, she had big dreams. Ever since she was little, Mickie had this incredible love for professional wrestling. Maybe it was because she used to see her brothers wrestling in their backyard all the time or her father locked in front of the television every Monday when RAW was on. Or maybe it was just something indescribable. Needless to say that she got a lot of hate during her high school years for waiting to pursue that career. Everyone expect her to be a lawyer or a vet, not a professional wrestler. _"Girls don't do that. That's not classy." _These were the kind of words she used to hear every single day. Still, that didn't stop her. Yes, it was hard to get out of Virginia, to leave her family behind. But if she wanted to be someone big in the wrestling industry she needed to get out of there. She headed to New York City with one thing on her mind: be a professional wrestler, a Diva.

Two years had passed since that day she left on an airplane heading to the Big Apple and now, she was standing in a FCW ring, with her gear on, training with some of the best wrestlers in the world.

"_Wow, this is actually happening."_

Mickie was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name.

"_Hey Miss James, do you mind stepping out of your pedestal and give your friend a hug?" _

It didn't take too long for Mickie to recognize that voice.

"_Well I will when you decide to stop acting like Pamela Anderson and bring back your brunette… real hair." _

Trish laughed and walked towards her with a huge smile on her face. They used to act like this with each other all the time. Their friendship was something unique that no one seemed to understand but them.

"_God I missed you girl. I still can't believe you're here." _

"_I know right? Me either. This still looks like a dream to me." _

"_I can see that. You are finally doing what you love." _

Trish could see how happy Mickie was. Every time she was in a ring her eyes sparkled.

"_But what are you doing her? I wasn't expecting you at all!"_

_*laughs*" I wanted to surprise you! I thought we could hang out after your training." _

"_Of course! I just finished so I just need a shower and get dressed." _

"_Okay! Ohh I brought a friend with me that I want you to meet." _

"_A friend?" _

Suddenly Mickie was able to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes walking towards them. It wasn't hard to know who he was: Chris Jericho.

"_Hello ladies." _

"_Chris, this is Mickie. Mickie, this is Chris!"_

"_Seriously Trish? I know who he is. Everyone knows who Chris Jericho is." _

Jericho just couldn't hold his laugh.

"_Haha, so funny Miss James."_

_*smiles* "Nice to meet you Chris, I'm Mickie." _

"_Nice to meet you too. Sorry if we are interrupting your training, Trish kind of dragged me into this…"_

"_I did NOT! I just wanted to spend some time with her… We haven't been together in years… "_

"_Haha, its okay Chris. I already finished my training for today." _

"_I was telling Mickie that the three of us could hang out, maybe having dinner!"_

"_Dinner? The three of us?"_

The happy look on Jericho's face quickly disappeared. He was hoping to have dinner alone with Trish.

"_Yeah, I think it will be fun!"_

Mickie quickly realized the sadness on Jericho's face even though he tried to hide it.

"_Maybe you both should go without me. I still have a few things to do…"_

"_NO! You are coming Mickie!"_

"_But…"_

"_No but! End of story. Go get a shower and tell us when you're ready."_

When Trish wanted she could be stubborn as hell.

"_Okay… Give me 15 minutes. "_

As Mickie walked towards the locker-room, she looked at Jericho with a "Sorry" look on her face. He tried to keep it together and deep down inside he knew Mickie tried the best she could.

"_Are you okay Chris ?"_

"_Oh… Yeah, I'm fine. Do you mind if I make a quick call?"_

"_No not at all." _

Suddenly Jericho thought about what had happened earlier that day: the fight with Orton. He knew he had to help him and he wanted to give him a call. He grabbed his phone and dialed Randy's number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Orton?"_

"_Yes, it's me. Who is this?" _

"_It's Jericho."_

"_What do you want? "_

"_Dude I know you are not okay, I could see that earlier." _

"_Did you seriously called me because of that? "_

"_Yeah I did and don't you dare hang up! "_

"_I told you I'm fine. And why do you even care? "_

"_I care because I've been there. I used to be a new comer too and I wish someone had helped me when I needed. "_

_*silence*_

"_Look dude, if you don't want to talk it's fine but you can't be in your hotel room forever. I'm having dinner with Trish and one of her friends. You should join us. "_

"_Trish doesn't even like me…"_

"_Let me worry about Trish. We are at the FCW arena. Be here in 20 minutes."_

"_I'll think about it… Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Jericho had a feeling that Orton was coming. He could be a stubborn ass but still… he had that feeling.

"_Someone important?"_

Jericho turned around to see Trish looking at him.

"_Oh, just a friend. I invited him to join us if that's okay." _

"_Of course. Is he a longtime friend like Mickie?" _

"_Haha, not really but you will see him later." _

"_So much mystery… Okay then." _

**A/N: End of chapter 3! As you see, in the next chapter Randy and Mickie will finally meet. I'm excited for that, aren't you? I'm trying to make the chapters a little bit bigger so bear with me haha. Give me your thoughts about it so far! Reviews are always appreciated **


End file.
